


Rumple the Matchmaker

by SkinnyProcrastinator



Series: CurvyPragmatist One-shots [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4589154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkinnyProcrastinator/pseuds/SkinnyProcrastinator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The third of my one-shot prompts, the original prompt will be at the bottom of the fic to avoid spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumple the Matchmaker

“Rumple, you promised me you’d not keep secrets from me.” Belle followed the limping man with her hands on her hips and an exasperated expression on her face.

“Belle, it’s really nothing to worry about,” Rumple said with a sigh as he approached his potions bench and looked into a bubbling glass pot.

Belle approached him and stood next to him with her hands on her hips and glared at him, not caring that he was the supposed Dark One as all she saw was her husband and he was keeping a secret from her.

Rumple tried to avoid her gaze but found the invisible pressure boring into his head too much.

“Okay,” he growled.

Belle folded her arms and allowed a small smile to grace her features.

“I owe the Sheriff a favour,” Rumple said unhelpfully.

Belle frowned. “So.. she wants you to make this potion?”

“She doesn’t know about the potion,” Rumple corrected.

“I don’t understand,” Belle sighed.

Rumple grinned. “Don’t worry, my dear, everything will be fine. It’s just me repaying a couple of debts I owe.”

“A couple?” Belle clarified.

“Yes, two birds with one stone and all of that.” Rumple let out a small laugh.

“Rumple,” Belle warned.

Rumple turned to his wife and smiled genuinely. “I promise everything will be fine, I’m doing a good deed for a change.”

Belle looked him deep in the eyes for a couple of seconds in an attempt to sniff out any whiff of wrongdoing but couldn’t find anything. She slowly nodded and backed away from the potions bench and returned to the shop.

* * *

Regina walked down the street and instinctively licked her lips and shook her hair a little when she saw Robin step out of the diner. She hadn’t seen Robin for the last couple of days, almost as if he had been avoiding her. But now they were due for a head on collision and Regina was going to make the most of the opportunity, she slowed her walking to a saunter and added a little more sway into her hips.

Robin walked towards her and smiled.. as he passed her by and continued walking up the street.

Regina paused and turned around and frowned.

“Hey, Regina.”

Regina turned around to see Emma also exiting the diner. She smiled gently at the blonde.

“Everything okay?” Emma asked with a frown.

“Yes, dear, why wouldn’t it be?” Regina questioned.

“No reason, just you’re standing in the middle of the sidewalk looking confused,” Emma said with a shrug.

“I’m perfectly well, thank you,” Regina said as she shouldered her way past Emma and continued on her way.

* * *

A couple of days passed and Rumple was pouring the golden potion into a delicate glass bottle.

“Okay, what is going on?” Belle asked impatiently.

“My dear?” Rumple questioned without looking up.

“Robin is here, he says he needs to speak to you about a strange woman bothering him,” Belle said as her hands drifted towards her hips.

“Oh yes?” Rumple asked innocently as he put the glass beaker down and lifted the glass bottle to examine the fine liquid inside.

“Yes, and when I questioned him on it he seemed to be describing Regina. Why does Robin not remember Regina?”

“He lives in a forest, that can’t be good for his mental health.”

“Rumple!” Belle hissed.

“Excuse me, I don’t mean to intrude,” Robin said as he came through the curtain and into the back room of the shop.

Rumple lowered the glass bottle to the bench and smiled at Robin.

“No intrusion, come in and sit down. Would you like tea?” Rumple asked Robin, ignoring Belle’s look of confusion.

“No, thank you,” Robin said as he stood in the doorway. “I wanted to speak with you about our conversation about that woman, the brunette, who keeps following me around. You told me to come to you if she continued and, well, she is.”

“Oh dear.” Rumple attempted to look apologetic. “And you still cannot recall who she is?”

“No, not at all,” Robin said with a heavy sigh. “It’s like there is a cloud in my mind and I cannot shift it. All I do know is when I look at her I feel a little.. queasy.”

Belle’s head snapped around to look at Rumple with horror.

“I may have something to calm your stomach,” Rumple said as he gestured to a chair. “Please, do sit down.”

Robin walked into the room and sat down but as soon as he was seated Rumple snapped his fingers and Robin slumped unconsciously in the chair.

“Rumple!” Belle turned to look at the man.

Rumple silently held his finger up in a gesture for Belle to listen and Belle frowned and closed her mouth. The shop bell rang and Rumple grinned.

“Right on time, stay here Belle.”

Rumple exited the back room and walked into the shop, “well, well, good morning, Regina. And what can I do for you today?”

Regina hesitantly looked around the shop as she approached the display cabinet that separated her from Rumple.

“I heard you speaking to Granny Lucas the other day,” Regina began tentatively.

Rumple frowned. “You’ll have to remind me, I don’t recall the conversation.”

Regina sighed lightly and looked around the shop to check they were alone. “You.. spoke of a lull in your relationship with Belle and a potion you subsequently made to..”

“Ah, to reignite the flames of passion,” Rumple said with a lopsided grin. “Yes, I remember that conversation well. What of it?”

“I..” Regina gritted her teeth. “I need the potion.”

Rumple attempted to look surprised. “Things not going well with Forest Boy?”

Regina rolled her eyes, “that’s none of your business..”

“Well, it is if you want the potion, dearie,” Rumple replied.

Regina regarded him for a moment and seemed to consider her options before finally leaning forward and whispering, “it’s like he’s forgotten me. I thought I’d said something to upset him but he won’t even speak to me. Always making some excuse and running off. I just need something to.. to keep him in the same room so I can..”

“Lure him back with your feminine charms?” Rumple finished.

“Exactly,” Regina agreed with a nod.

“Then you’re in luck, I have the potion in the back room,” Rumple said as he turned to get it.

“Wait.”

Rumple paused and turned back to look at Regina with a questioningly raised eyebrow.

“What’s the price?” Regina asked.

Rumple made a show of thinking about it before his eyes fell to an envelope on the display cabinet between them.

“Deliver that envelope to the Sheriff’s office.”

Regina looked at the envelope, “that’s it?”

“That’s it,” Rumple agreed. “I want to take my wife out to a nice lunch but I also have to deliver that to Sheriff Swan by midday, your visit has made me time poor.”

Regina regarded the envelope suspiciously for a moment before nodding, “okay.”

Rumple walked into the back room and stepped around Belle who was glaring at him with her arms firmly folded across her chest. He picked up the glass bottle and placed a spray atomizer on the top before smiling to himself and walking around Belle again to enter the shop.

“Here you are, dearie,” Rumple held out the bottle to Regina.

“Perfume?” Regina questioned as she took the bottle.

“Sort of.” Rumple shrugged his shoulders. “It will drive your True Love wild with passion. Two sprays. No more.”

“Fine,” Regina said as she picked up the envelope.

“Oh, and it takes a while to sink in so you might want to spray it now so it’s ready,” Rumple called out to the retreating woman.

As soon as the bell above the shop door indicated that Regina had left Rumple turned to walk into the back room but was immediately stopped by his wife’s presence right in front of him.

“Talk,” Belle said.

“As I said,” Rumple started with a nervous swallow at his wife’s angry expression. “A favour, for the Sheriff.”

“Why is Robin unconscious in the back room?” Belle asked.

“To keep him out of the way,” Rumple replied obviously.

“So you just want Regina to run all over town looking for him when really he is here. How is torturing Regina supposed to help Emma?”

“The potion only works on Regina’s True Love,” Rumple sighed, hating conversations about the subject. “That man is not her True Love.”

“But the pixie dust..” Belle started.

“In the hands of an untrained amateur is dangerous,” Rumple finished. “Robin Hood and the Evil Queen, have you ever heard of something so ridiculous? But the Saviour and the Evil Queen, now there’s something.”

“Emma and Regina?” Belle questioned with a confused expression.

“Think about it for a moment, my dear,” Rumple suggested.

Belle’s brow furrowed as she considered the suggestion for a few moments before a smile appeared on her face. “Why did I not see that before?”

“Sometimes things are so obvious we overlook them,” Rumple commented.

“So, you created a potion, wiped Robin’s memory of Regina, had a conversation with Granny about a potion that you knew Regina would overhear.. Rumple.. you’re such a romantic,” Belle said with a grin.

“Guilty as charged,” Rumple replied. “I was serious about taking you to lunch, let’s close up the shop.”

Belle smiled and nodded her head but her smile faded as she saw the apprehensive look on her husband’s face. “What is it?”

“Maybe I should have been clearer about the two sprays, I know the Queen likes to go overboard..”

* * *

Regina stood outside the Sheriff’s office and sprayed the perfume on her wrist and rubbed her wrists together. She inhaled the scent and shrugged, it was nice enough and didn’t seem to clash with what she was already wearing. She sprayed another spray down her cleavage and then another small spray on her neck.

She gently bit her lip before shrugging again and spraying a couple more sprays on either side of her neck and a little more on her wrists. Just to be sure.

She placed the bottle back in her bag and took a couple of steps towards the door before pausing, reaching back into her bag and generously spraying the perfume all over herself. With a satisfied nod she threw the bottle back into her bag and opened the door to the Sheriff’s office.

She walked up the stairs and into the main Sheriff’s office and looked around for Emma but couldn’t see her. With a sigh she walked into Emma’s office and placed the envelope on the desk.

She turned to leave and jumped in surprise as she saw Emma standing in the doorway and staring at her.

“Oh! You frightened me, I didn’t think you were here,” Regina said. “Emma?”

Emma silently stared at her, her pupils blown and her mouth slightly parted as she continued to stare at Regina.

“Emma?” Regina tried again.

Emma stepped into the room and slammed the door closed and backed up against it and stared feverishly at Regina.

“Emma, what are you doing?” Regina asked. She wasn’t concerned about Emma closing them in the small space together, she knew she could use her magic to open the door or leave at any point. But Emma was acting extremely strangely and Regina wanted to know why.

“You’re.. so.. fucking.. hot,” Emma said in between shallow breathes.

Regina swallowed and nervously questioned, “ex.. excuse me?”

“I want you,” Emma said as she quickly crossed the room and pulled Regina towards her.

Regina let out a surprised gasp as she was tugged into Emma’s strong grasp and felt Emma’s hand thread its way through her thick, dark locks and firmly grasp her head.

“Emma, what are you doing?” Regina noticed her voice quiver but realised it was in anticipation.

Emma didn’t reply as she pulled Regina’s head towards her own and melded their lips together in a moist kiss.

Regina’s mind quickly analysed three distinct facts, firstly she was certain she had never enjoyed a kiss more, secondly she had been played by Rumple and lastly True Love required two willing parties and if Emma was responding the scent in this way then..

Regina gasped and stepped out of the hold and started to step around the desk.

“Emma, wait, it’s a spell,” Regina said through deep breaths. She watched the Saviour with swollen lips stare at her as if she wanted to devour her.

“You can’t make someone love you,” Emma repeated the rule of magic as she slowly stalked around the desk.

Regina counteracted the movement by walking around the desk to keep space between them.

“That’s.. that’s true,” Regina admitted, realising that her argument wasn’t working out. “It’s this scent, Rumple gave it to me..”

“I don’t smell any scent,” Emma said as she backtracked and began to circle in the opposite direction.

Regina also changed direction. “Emma, you’re not acting yourself.”

“Yes I am,” Emma countered. “I want you, I’ve wanted you for years.”

Regina swallowed and paused as Emma paused. They both regarded each other for a moment to see what direction their little chase would go in next.

Emma chose a direction and moved quicker than before and Regina hurried her pacing around the desk.

“But what about Hook?” Regina tried.

“He brings me coffee.” Emma shrugged.

“He loves you,” Regina said.

“Not my problem,” Emma said as she quickly changed direction.

Regina changed direction too. “But..”

“I was only with him because I couldn’t have you,” Emma admitted. “I couldn’t stand to see you with that fucking awful hobbit from the forest.”

“Hobbits live in the shire,” Regina pointed out.

“Whatever, you deserve better,” Emma said. “And he’s ugly.”

“He’s not ugly,” Regina retaliated.

“Oh, please, he looks constipated all the time, how can you stand to look at him?” Emma shook her head and then changed direction again.

This time Regina was too slow and Emma backed her up against a wall.

“But.. why now?” Regina asked, hoping to speak some sense into Emma.

Emma decided words weren’t necessary and softly cupped Regina’s face in her hands and kissed the brunette again, this time more softly, more worshipfully. Regina felt her knees begin to shake at the loving way Emma touched her skin and pressed her soft body up against her own.

With all the willpower she had Regina waved her hand and Emma vanished from the room and appeared locked in one of the cells in the other room.

“Regina!” Emma cried out in frustration.

Regina took a few deep breaths to compose herself before walking into the main office and regarding Emma apologetically from a safe distance.

“Open this door!” Emma ordered.

“Not yet, we need to talk,” Regina said calmly.

Emma stared at the lock and of the heavy metal door and a second later a click could be heard and Regina belatedly remembered that Emma had become quite accomplished with her magic skills.

With a grin and a bit of her lower lip Emma flung the cell door open and strode into the office.

“Emma.” Regina held her hands up. “Wait.”

Emma flashed an evil grin at Regina and a cloud of white encompassed them both.

The next thing Regina knew she was on her back in a hammock in her own garden with the Saviour laying on top of her and smiling down at her, blonde tresses falling beautifully around her face.

“Stop fighting it,” Emma whispered as she lowered her mouth down and captured Regina’s again.

Regina found herself wrapping her arms around the lithe female form on top of her and realising how much better it felt than when she held Robin. She relaxed into the kiss for a few moments until she realised what she was doing and waved her hand to magic herself out of the hammock.

In a cloud of purple she appeared beside the hammock and Emma fell heavily into the space that was occupied by Regina’s body. The hammock turned sharply and Regina winced as she saw the hammock chuck the Saviour onto the grass.

Emma seemed unperturbed as she got up and looked at Regina like she was her next meal. Regina swallowed and waved her hand to freeze Emma where she stood. Emma paused mid-movement and Regina let out a breath.

“Rumple,” Regina growled.

Luckily there was only one nice restaurant in Storybrooke so Regina transported herself there and glared at the tables until she found the man himself.

“Ah, hello dearie,” Rumple said as Belle shuffled her seat back away from the table in fear.

“Don’t you hello dearie me,” Regina said as she stood beside him. “What are you playing at?”

“I didn’t expect to see you here, I rather thought you might be enjoying an afternoon off,” Rumple said with a snort of laughter as he added some pepper to his meal.

“I’m not in the habit of taking advantage of people,” Regina challenged.

Rumple looked at Regina seriously for a moment. “The potion only brings out what is already there and, as you well know, True Love is a two-way street. The potion will only work if both parties are of the same mind. Miss Swan isn’t being tricked or coerced, she is simply not hiding it anymore.”

Regina considered this for a moment before glancing at Belle and then back to Rumple. “She’s.. out of control.”

Rumple raised an eyebrow. “How many sprays did you use?”

Regina coughed. “More than two.”

“More than four?” Rumple asked.

“Maybe.”

“More than six?” Rumple’s eyes grew wide.

“Likely.”

Rumple shook his head as he muttered, “you never listen.”

Regina was about to argue when Rumple opened his hand to reveal another glass bottle and atomizer.

“Spray this, ONCE, at her and it will counteract the original potion,” he told her. “Now stop disturbing my lunch.”

Regina snatched the bottle and left in a cloud of purple.

* * *

Regina stood in front of a frozen Emma and nervously held the bottle that Rumple had given her. With a wave of her hand she released Emma and quickly sprayed one spray at the blonde. Emma coughed and paused in her movements and looked around in confusion before looking back up at Regina, recollection clear on her face.

“Regina,” she breathed. “I’m.. I’m so sorry.”

“Did you mean it?” Regina asked quickly.

“Mean what?” Emma frowned.

“That.. you.. feel that way,” Regina said without making eye contact.

Emma blushed and looked down at the ground. “Yes, I’ve wanted you for years. I don’t know what came over me.”

Regina licked her lips and nodded as she raised her eyes to regard the woman in front of her. “I do and I can explain everything, maybe we can have some tea?”

Emma looked up at Regina and smiled in surprise, clearly having been expecting to be rebuked.

“S-sure,” Emma nodded.

“And then.. maybe we could.. resume activities,” Regina said nervously. “But this time I promise not to run away.”

“But.. Robin?” Emma questioned.

“He brings me coffee,” Regina said with a soft smile. “I didn’t think I could have what I really wanted, so I settled.”

Emma quickly stepped towards Regina and pulled her into her arms and pressed their lips together. Regina wrapped her arms around the Saviour and returned the kiss with equal passion.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Original Prompt: Regina takes a potion causing Emma to desire her.


End file.
